My Dear Sunbae
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: "Ga Eul, every girl I been dating, loves me because of my money… or the cuteness… Chu Ga Eul you don't do thatsaid staring at her eyes closely, then he took her by the chin and kissed her lips, a kiss that could tell what his voice cannot say. AU One Shot


_Hey everybody! well let me let something clear first, english is my second lenguage (yup I am mexican xD) so please be kind if there is some grammatical mistakes, but also let me know so I could learn more about this writing. Well basically this is all AU, I made it when I was like 13 years old (now I am 16) and I was still watching BOF, so I didn't knew well all the SoEul story (I didn't even knew that Eun Jae existed!) so, again, please be kind and when you finish leave a nice review ^^_

_Enjoy your reading (:_

* * *

><p>"My dear Sunbae"<p>

"Ga Eul?" He asked approaching to her, slowly, with a cup of tea between his hands "I heard that those stupid girls be tough with you at the restaurant, are you okay?"

She raise her eyes and look at him with diamond tears on her eyes and something twist on Yi Jeong's stomach, on the last days there was something on her that made him feel butterflies.

"Who told you?" she asked taking the cup of tea and staring at the fire.

"Jan Di and your boss" he said and he sat on her side "what do they did to you?"

Accidentally he shave his hand with hers trying to attend the fire and a lightly blush cover both of them cheeks, he looked at her with her classic smile and she was staring, yet with her eyes wet, slowly he get close to her, staring at her lips, then she separate her face.

"I don't want to be another…" muttered.

"Another?"

"That Ginger told me that… you are…"said "Yi Jeong… the great artist, which loves the nocturnal life and naughty girls" continued and then giggled "what did you told me...? A soul mate or I don't know what rubbish…"

"Ga Eul…it's not…" he muttered "that is not with you… I don't want to be like this anymore… I don't want to be anymore the F4's Casanova…"

Ga Eul stood up quickly and then approached to the door.

"NO! Wait! Ga Eul! Don't leave…"

"How do I know that what you're saying it's the truth?" She sobbed, pulling away his hand "I've been cheated so many times…"

"I want to change that… let me change that… I want to change that…" he whisper and took her face between his hands "Ga Eul, every girl I been dating, loves me because of my money… or the cuteness… Chu Ga Eul you don't do that" said staring at her eyes closely "I really… I…" he stop talking for a few seconds, then he took her by the chin, and kissed her lips with a short and sweet kiss, a kiss that could tell what his voice cannot say.

He started to run, getting out of the house. Although it was April, it was still a little bit cold and he wasn't wearing any coat, but he didn't care about it, he was just thinking about the heat that began from where they lips where coupled.

It was a rare feeling, he was very fearful of how Ga Eul might react, but on the other hand that was a great step in humanity. He didn't care that this child wasn't like him, she was exactly that a C-H- I-L-D, and that's why he love her so much, almost unitl it hurts.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae! Yi Jeong Sunbae! Yi Jeong Sunbae!" the cry did it become and immediately a huge smile appeared in his face

Ga Eul keep running until she realized that she would not be able to stop, so when she come closer to Ji Jeong, she put her arms around his neck and they fall to the floor. Already on the ground, both without hesitate a moment more, they kissed each other slowly and deeply, while the cold freeze the bones of the Yi Jeong's back but that doesn't bothered him, he wanted stay like that for all eternity

Click!

"well, well, well, How will feel the art world when they discover their favorite star, the F4 ' s Casanova found its _amore_?" said a voice and both lifted their heads.

"Hey, Woo Bin, keep away your nose from the life of the lovey-dovey, you don't want them to do you the same" told Ji Hoo giving a slight blow to his friend

"You two... "Ji Jeong grunt and helped Ga Eul to stand up "you didn't take us a picture, right?" Both shake their heads, but then showed them their cell phones with a picture of them on the ground. "You'll be..." said and the other guys started to run "I have to reach them" told to Ga Eul with a smile "go to my house... and..."he kissed her "stay…"he kissed her again "there."

"My dear sunbae..." she said.

"I love you" the both said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>coming up! if you liked this a new story about SoEul...still working on that but that will be more...passionated...more like my style, hehehehe <strong>

**leave my payment! yup a nice review!**

**bites & kisses everywhere**

**Marie 3**


End file.
